Garments are constructed from different types of materials that have different stretchabilities or elastic characteristics. Additionally, depending on the placement of garment seams, the garments may diminish the range of motion afforded to the upper limbs of a wearer when the garment is worn. Further, cooler weather often requires a person wear extra layers of clothing when outdoors. The extra layers of clothing may additionally contribute to the restrictions on the range of motion of a wearer, especially when the wearer is engaging in an athletic activity, or any other type of physical activity.
Conventionally all types or garments are made from materials such as leather, synthetic fabrics and/or natural fabrics that are knit or woven, non-woven fabrics, thermoplastic materials, and the like. The downside of using these materials especially when treated to make them water repellent and/or wind repellent, may be that these materials may not have enough stretchability and/or breathability, or the stretchability and/or breathability may be minimal especially when the garments comprise chemical treatments.